Reversal Differences
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: All right, another M/N from me! How are two rivals supposed to fall in love? With a little help from a red-headed gamer, a quirky detective, and said quirky detective's equally quirky brother. Hmmm....
1. Prolouge

There was a general silence around Wammy's Orphanage, and it had been that way the better part of the afternoon. A few groups in particular were oddly silent---the normal group of boys who were always playing soccer, now confined in the orphanage, the large group of girls that normally giggled and gossiped. Three students in particular were silent: a red-headed boy, goggles covering his eyes, playing his video game as he lay on his best friend's bed, a blonde boy who was sprawled on the floor of the same room, a chocolate bar in one hand and an open book in front of him, and the third student was a child two years younger than the aforementioned kids, alone in his own room, a few robots surrounding him as he built up a castle of dice.

The silence was shattered when the blonde shut his book.

"I'm soooo bored..." He whined lightly. His friend ignored him, continuing his game. The blonde leaned up and poked his friend's shoulder. "Matty, entertain me."

"Don't call me 'Matty', dammit." His friend mumbled, waving his hand away. "Entertain yourself, I'm busy."

"If I entertain myself, I'm gonna get in trouble and I'm gonna blame you." The blonde threatened.

"Go get in trouble, then, I don't care. Lemme beat this boss." Rolling his eyes, the blonde got up.

"Fine." With that, he left the room. His friend sighed.

"Don't get in too much trouble." He muttered. Then he smirked. "Haha, yes!"

* * *

The blonde walked around aimlessly before realizing where he was.

"Shit." He muttered. This hallway, this was the way to get to---

"Near." He whirled around, staring down at the albino in front of him.

"Mello." He spat.

---Mello's room.

"What exactly is Near doing over here?" The albino twirled his hair around his right hand as he looked up at the blonde with a stoic expression. The blonde's face darkened.

"I can be over here if I want, Mello." Mello blinked.

"Near gets in trouble if he comes over here, considering the last time he was down here..." Mello trailed off as Near grabbed the front of his shirt and rammed him into the wall.

"Want a repeat, you asshole?" Near hissed, his face contorting in anger. Mello blinked.

"I would greatly appreciate it if Near put me down." Mello muttered, pushing the blonde away. Correction: attempting to push the blonde away. Near was much stronger than Mello himself was, mainly because while Near enjoyed going out and playing with the other kids at Wammy's, Mello was perfectly content to stay indoors, working on a new puzzle or redoing an old one. Near smirked.

"I don't think I will." He said. Mello sighed inaudibly and dropped his hands---it was pointless anyway. Near smirked.

"Given up?" Mello shrugged.

"It is pointless to fight against someone whom one has no chance of beating." Near rolled his eyes and dropped Mello. Mello sank to the floor gratefully, looking up at Near with big, shockingly blue eyes. Grey eyes narrowed down at him. "Is Near going to stand there all day?" Scowling, Near pulled back slightly, then kicked Mello before stalking down the hall. Sighing, Mello stood up and returned to his room.

* * *

Two days later, test scores came out. Mello and Near were no where to be found until late on that day. Near seemed ok, leaning over Matt to check out what game he was playing or helping him beat the damn game, but Mello was still missing. Any attempts to find the albino through Near wasn't working because anytime the name 'Mello' came up, Near pursed his lips and glared pointedly at whomever brought the albino up with a 'if-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-fried-so-badly' that made the person shake and run away.

That night, the students went to bed at the normal lights-out time, and the staff continued to search for Mello fruitlessly.

Mello was found the next morning locked in a closet by Roger's office, the last place anyone would think of looking in (for some strange reason), the next morning at 7:15 in the morning.

* * *

All right, that's a short chapter! XD... how many people do i have going 'uh.... wtf?'


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange, to see Mello, Near, and Matt together. It wasn't strange for Near and Matt to be together, but for Mello to be with them. The three boys were sprawled around Near's room, Near glaring every now and then at the albino and Mello ignoring the blonde chocoholic. Matt kept Near sane by the insane amount of chocolates he had bought with his pocket money so that Mello could study with them (in the hopes that Near would just beat the damn kid already). It was barely working.

"Dammit!" Near shouted suddenly, making Matt jump and Mello look up from his book slowly. "I give up, let's go, Matt."

"Go where?" Matt asked lazily, looking back down at his game.

"There." Was all Near said before leaving the room. With a sigh, Matt stood up without pausing his game.

"All right, then, see ya, Mello." He muttered. Shaking his head, Matt followed Near out of the room.

* * *

Outside, Near took a deep breath and raised his face to the sky, allowing the sun to shine down on his face.

"Near?" Smiling, Near turned to the red head who was glued to his video game.

"Sorry, Matty." Near said. Matt scowled.

"Don't call---"

"You Matty, I know." Near interrupted. He looked away. "I just couldn't handle being in the same room as that damn twit anymore." Matt grinned.

"Don't worry, he's not that smart." Near turned to him, confused.

"Not that smart?" He repeated. Matt turned back to his game.

"Yea. Not that smart. He can't read minds or anything, so he won't be able to tell how much you like him." Near's face flushed and he whacked Matt good-naturedly on the head.

"Shut up, Matty." Matt scowled again.

"Near..." Near laughed.

"Then don't say anything, Matt!" Near spun around once and fell backward, hands behind his head. Matt sat above him, still playing his PSP. "Especially since we're outside."

"Sorry, sorry." Near rolled his eyes. Sudden shouts from the boys playing soccer made Near frown. Matt noticed (somehow). "What?"

"That's not the usual shouting." Near sat up and twisted around to see what was going on.

"Near." Mello stood by the blonde before plopping down next to him. Near stared in shock.

"Mello?" Mello smiled an invisible smile.

"Near has to study more or else he'll never beat me." Near scowled lightly at that.

"Shut up, ya twit. I'll beat you at some point, I swear!" Mello raised an eye brow.

"Near cannot possibly hope to beat me if he never studies."

"I study harder than you do, you idiot---"

"I am not an idiot, Near should know this by now." Scowling deeper, Near stood up and stomped to the orphanage. Matt stood up to follow him. "Matt." Matt looked at the albino.

"Mello?" Mello looked at the grass.

"Matt is very close to Near." Matt paused his game and raised his goggles so he could see the white albino better. Mello looked up at him.

"Yea...?" He said slowly, locking dulling blue eyes with his own green orbs. Wait, dulling?

"Would Matt help me make clear to Near that his hatred for me is one-sided?" Mello asked softly. Matt raised an eyebrow as well, taking a seat next to Mello again.

"I could try. Near doesn't listen to me as much as it appears he does." Matt said, looking the albino over. Mello looked away.

"I see." Matt shrugged, stood up and patted Mello's shoulder.

"Sorry, Mels." Mello blinked.

"Don't call me that, Matt. My name is Mello." Matt shrugged and un-paused his PSP.

"See ya around, Mels."

"Mello." The albino called out, but the red-headed gamer was already gone. Mello sighed and stood up as well, following the other two boys back to the orphanage.

* * *

"Matty, I'm bored!" Near whined, pulling Matt's GameBoy Advance away. Matt pressed 'start' quickly, effectively pausing his game, before Near managed to get it away from him.

"Near, stop calling me 'Matty' and get your own form of entertainment." Matt scowled, trying to reclaim his GameBoy. It wasn't working. "Near!"

"Entertain me." Near smirked, leaning forward and keeping Matt's game out of reach. Matt scowled deeper and flopped against his headboard, crossing his arms.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Matt was firm and Near sighed dramatically. "If you're so bored, go kiss Mello." Near's eyes widened and he sat up (he had been leaning on Matt's bed, his elbow on the mattress and his head in his hand), staring at Matt with wide eyes.

"Are. You. Fucking. _Insane_?" He hissed angrily.

"No, I'm pissed 'cause my GameBoy has been stolen." Matt retorted. "Now, give it back and go kiss Mello." Near stared at Matt before tossing the GameBoy back at the red-head. Matt caught it with a cry of joy.

"Idiot." Near muttered, walking out.

"Hey, you're not really going to kiss Mello, are you?" Matt asked, trying not to laugh. Near rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, jerk." He muttered, slamming the door shut. Near stomped to the bathroom and scared a couple kids out of it. He stared at his reflection. Blonde hair that cupped his face, grey eyes hidden under golden bangs, tanned skin from playing outside, dark clothes...

A light blush on his face from Matt's suggestion. Near scowled but shook his head.

"Damn Matt." He muttered, turning the water on.

"Near?" He tilted his head to the side.

"What, Mello?" Near snapped, grey eyes glaring at the albino. Mello's eyes were facing the floor, his hand in his hair twirling a silver lock as usual.

"Is Near all right? He seems a bit... flushed." Near turned darker and glared at his reflection.

"I'm fine, Mello. I'm fine." Mello nodded once.

"I see." He paused. Near sighed and turned to him again.

"What, Mello?" Mello locked eyes with Near.

"I would very much like it if I could study tomorrow with Matt and Near again." Mello said slowly. Near blinked in surprise.

"Why? What's in it for you?" Near asked suspiciously. Mello shook his head. "Did Roger tell you to?"

"No, Near." Mello said softly. "I simply wish to study with Matt and Near again. That is all. There is nothing in it for me, although you may have something to gain from it." Near scowled but Mello ignored it. "If Near doesn't want me to, then I won't." Near looked away, flush back full-force.

"I don't care what you do, Mello." Near muttered. Mello nodded and walked out, gracing Near with a small smile as he did.

* * *

Should i stop this right away? i only got like, one review and that was hardly encouraging... yea Mello and Near's names are switched. it's like that purposely.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt grinned as he watched Near ask Mello a question about... whatever it was they were studying about. Granted, Near sounded rude, and was glaring at the albino, but it was a start... right? Matt himself was no longer studying (well, studying books) but rather playing on his PS2 and sneaking glances at his friend and the number one Wammy's student. A knock on the door made them all look up.

"Mello?" Roger walked in and blinked in surprise at Mello sitting with Near sprawled on the floor beside him (with at least a foot of space between them), books scattered open all around them.

"Roger?" Mello said softly, blinking up at the older man with big blue eyes.

"Linda said you were in here. L wants to speak to you, and Matt, Backup wants to talk to you."

"Oi, what about me?" Roger smiled at Near.

"L said to wait until he was finished with Mello before he saw you, Near." Near rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm studying anyway." He muttered.

* * *

Matt sat in front of the man with messy black hair and bright red eyes.

"Mail." Matt grinned.

"Beyond Birthday." He settled down and pulled out his GameBoy Advance. "How've you been, Beyond?" The replica of L grinned back.

"Better than you, most likely, with the way you constantly have to put up with Near." Matt laughed.

"Near's not that bad, Beyond. Don't be mean." The other began to put insane amounts of sugar in the cup in front of him. "Whatcha drinking--- tea sludge? Coffee sludge?" Beyond laughed.

"Not that it's any of your business, Mail." He began, still dropping sugar cubes in the cup. Matt counted at least twelve before his game took his attention again.

"Whatever." Matt pressed a button. "AH! Damn boss..." Beyond laughed again.

"Are you so into games that you didn't manage to notice what L and I have observed our last few visits to Wammy's, Matt?" Matt glanced up at Beyond and grinned.

"Oh, no. I've noticed. Near's admitted it... to me. That's about it. But..." Matt trailed off and Beyond leaned forward, cup frozen at his mouth, eager to hear what Matt was going to say.

"What, what?" He asked, his red eyes glowing. Matt laughed.

"I've noticed, while you and L were gone, that Mello has also developed a sense of..." Matt frowned, trying to word it. "A sense of... feeling towards Near." Beyond's eyes widened and he placed his cup down.

"Really?" He asked, intrigued. Matt nodded, flipping his GameBoy open again.

"Yea. As a matter of fact..." Matt pulled his goggles up on his head so he could see clearly. "I think it'd be safe to say that in a few more months, Near and I could have Mello almost socially interactive." He looked up when Beyond snickered.

"I doubt it." He said, a spidery hand over his mouth, red eyes gleaming in amusement. Matt smirked.

"Do you and L not know Near and I as well as you think you do? Mello could be socially interactive... with the two of us, at least. I mean, _obviously_ the boy has a reputation to keep. But he could, y'know, show something around us." Beyond mirrored the red-head's smirk.

"If you say so, Matt."

* * *

Mello sat in front of L slowly, twirling a lock of hair. L looked at him, black eyes staring into blue.

"Roger says that you were with Near and Matt for the past two days, Mello." Mello blinked.

"I was." L started placing sugar cubes in the cup in front of him, painfully aware yet unaware that in the next room, Beyond was doing the exact same thing.

"Near hasn't done anything, has he?" L asked Mello. Mello blinked.

"Done anything like what, L?" Mello asked softly. L smirked softly.

"He hasn't tried to harm you in any way these past few days, has he?" Mello tilted his head to the right, twirling a silver piece of hair with his right hand and blinking his big blue eyes.

"Near has not attempted any thing, physically or mentally." Mello recited softly. "Aside from the occasional glare that is expected of him, Near behaves almost as if Matt had power over him, as if Matt were an adult like Roger." He snorted lightly. "As if that were possible in any way." He blinked owlishly at L. "Near's actions, though confusing, are not in any way, shape, or form violent, L." L nodded.

"Good, that's good. That means progress, then." Mello shrugged.

"Progress indeed. Is that all, L?" L chuckled lightly.

"Yes, Mello, that is all. Please have Near come in. I would like to see him." Mello nodded and stood up, leaving the room slowly.

* * *

"Near." The blonde looked up from the book he was reading, a chocolate bar in his hand, halfway up to his mouth.

"Mello." The albino sat next to Near slowly, pulling a Transformer from behind his back (he stopped by his room to get a toy while he waited for Matt and Near). "What is it?"

"L would like to talk to you now." Near grinned, pulling himself into a sitting position before running to the door. He stopped in the doorway.

"How many of those things do you have anyway?" He asked. Mello looked at him.

"I have six." He said clearly. Near blinked.

"Six Transformers?" Mello nodded slowly, making shooting noises softly. Near watched him for a few moments before leaving the room to speak to L.

* * *

"So it's agreed then, Mail?" Matt gave Beyond a thumbs-up and continued playing his GameBoy as he gave the older man a one-armed hug (something that only Matt was capable of).

"You got it, Beyond. I'll work it over here, too, so it'll be all cool." Beyond smiled and ruffled Matt's hair before going and sitting next to L.

"So, how do we deal with _Numero Dos_?" Beyond asked. L glanced at him.

"The same way we always do, Beyond." Near came in and looked at the two.

"Beyond. L. That's a nice surprise. I thought you were talking to Matt, Beyond?" The red-eyed man grinned at him in a way that sent chills down Near's spine (not that he'd ever admit it) and shrugged.

"I don't talk as much as rumor has it, Nate." Near shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Beyond."

"Near, how is Mello?" Near blinked at L's odd question.

"He's fine, L. I haven't touched him at all." L tilted his head to the left, hanging it inches away from his copy-cat's shoulder.

"Is that so, Near?" Near scowled.

"I haven't, I swear! Didn't you just see him? He's fine!"

"Mail told me something interesting." Beyond said and Near focused his attention on him.

"What'd Matt say?" He asked challengingly.

"He said that you admit to having feelings for Mihael." Beyond said simply, raising a tea cup full of brown sludge to his lips (Near wasn't quite sure what it was, and was fairly sure he didn't want to know).

"I told Matt. That was it. No one knows." Beyond raised an eyebrow and looked from L to Near.

"Not even Mihael?"

"Not even Mello." Near confirmed. Beyond sighed.

"Such a shame." He said softly, placing the tea cup of diabetes on the table again. "Don't you think so, Onii-chan?"

"Beyond, that is highly unprofessional." L monotoned. Beyond rolled his red eyes. "But yes, I do agree that it is a shame." L's obsidian black eyes locked onto Near's grey eyes. "It shall be fixed right away."

"What?" Near blinked, confused.

"Near, you and Matt are to spend more time with Mello." L said slowly. Near's eyes widened slightly. "Yes, that's it. You three shall be together as much as possible. You have already proven that you can be civil with him, so this should be no problem." L ignored Near's dropped jaw and waved him off. "That is all, Near. You may go."


	4. Chapter 4

Near walked back into his room numbly. More time with Mello? He scoffed lightly and shook his head. How could L and Beyond ask that of him? He was barely putting up with the twit as it was, but now with more time piled on top of that... He really didn't want to know what those two were planning.

Seriously. He didn't want to know.

Sighing, he opened the door to find Mello and Matt in the room, Matt playing his GameBoy Advance as usual and Mello playing with a Transformer... actually, three of them.

"What the hell?" Near managed. Matt grinned at him.

"I wasn't sure what Mello was doing, so I went and got him some on my way back." Matt shrugged. "Turned out he already brought one, but he didn't mind that I leafed through his room." Near rolled his eyes.

"Stupid Matt. Don't go through the other Wammy kids' rooms." Matt raised himself on his elbows, pushing up his goggles with one hand to lock jade green eyes on Near's grey ones.

"Seriously?" He snickered. "Near, did you seriously reprimand me? What the hell happened to my best friend?" Near flushed.

"Shut up Matt." He took a spot by Mello and pulled an open book towards himself. "Help me study, you twit." Mello blinked, but obediently leaned over Near to explain the book he was currently reading.

* * *

"Think our plan'll be a success, Nii-san?" 'Nii-san' turned black obsidian eyes on his twin.

"Beyond, as I have stated before, calling me that is highly unprofessional." Beyond made a 'yea, yea' gesture with his hand and L sighed lightly. "Yes, Beyond, there is a 95% chance our plan will succeed."

"And the other 5%?" Beyond asked curiously. L shrugged, picking up a brown diabetes-in-a-teacup and bringing it to his lips.

"The other 5% says that Near will hate Mello even more."

"Sorry I asked." Beyond muttered, loping an arm around his brother's waist. L rolled his eyes.

* * *

Two weeks later, everyone knew that if you picked on Mello, you usually were not supported any longer by Matt and Near. The duo had taken to following Mello everywhere, from the common room to the classrooms, and even Mello's own room. Matt made fun of Near mercilessly for it, because it had been the blonde's idea. Near, however, ignored it, waving it off as just making sure his enemy wasn't harmed while they were forced to hang out.

That changed when Near was in the bathroom, washing his face.

"Hey, Near." He tilted his head to the side and regarded the other boy cooly.

"Yes?" He said softly, turning and locking grey eyes on the boy's brown.

"Rumor has it that our great Near, who beats Mello up daily, has gone soft." He snickered. Near raised an eye brow. "People say that you protect him now, that you're not harping on him so much."

"It's none of anyone's business what I do." He said firmly. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"So it's true, then?" Near leaned down until his face was inches from the other boy's.

"So what if it is?" He said softly, menacingly. The boy gulped.

"Uh...I---"

"Near." Near tilted his head to the side and regarded Mello with sharp eyes.

"What do you want, Mello?" He asked. Mello twirled a silver lock of his hair, blue eyes examining the scene before him. "Mello?"

"I would appreciate it if Near would come with me, please." Mello said quietly. Near took a step towards the albino and the other boy snickered again.

"Aw, does Mello have you _that_ whipped, Near?" He said, still snickering. "I remember when you used to yell at him for that. Now---" He didn't finish the sentence because Near's fist suddenly found a new place by his jaw, forcing him to turn his head to the side. Behind him, Mello blinked and winced slightly as the boy crumpled to the floor. Near stood, breathing heavily, hands fisted, glaring down at him.

"I had wanted Near to avoid something like this." Mello sniffed disdainfully. "But I suppose I should have expected it."

"Shut up, Mello." Near snapped. "I don't want to hear it right now." Mello ignored him, walking up to Near and taking his hand instead.

"Near hit him rather hard. Is Near's hand injured?" He inquired softly, tilting the tanner hand to the side in his pale one as he examined it. Near stared at Mello in shock.

"My hand's fine!" He hissed, pulling it away. Mello made no move to take it back.

"Understandable." Mello said, looking down at the boy. "He was not very strong, was he?"

"He wasn't thinking of me punching him." Near snarled. Mello let a ghost of a smile grace his face. Near's eyes widened. "Wh-What the hell?" Mello turned to him.

"Near?" Near blinked. Shook his head. Blinked again. It was still there.

"Is that... are you..." He stammered. Mello blinked.

"Near?"

"Are you smiling?" He finally got out, forcing Mello to look up at him as he leaned forward to scrutinize the sudden emotion on the paler boy's face. Mello felt his face heat up at Near's proximity and Near stumbled back. "You are! And you're blushing!" He shook his head. "Wow."

"Please be nice, Near." Mello muttered, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Dude, you look kinda cute when you blush." Near said. Mello abruptly stopped twirling his hair and stared at Near with wide eyes. A few seconds passed, and Mello started twirling his hair again, eyes facing away from Near, blushing harder.

"That's nice of Near to say, I suppose." He muttered quietly. Near smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt watched the two geniuses of Wammy's Orphanage with amused eyes over the edge of his GameBoy Advance. Near was sprawled out on the floor, Mello sitting by him in his usual weird way, and Near was talking nonstop about whatever came to mind. And the strange thing was....

Mello was actually listening to him. Even though he was making shooting and random 'whoosh!'ing noises, whenever Near stopped to see if Mello had been listening, Mello repeated whatever Near said to him word for word. After a few seconds, Near stopped checking to see if Mello was listening to him and just continued to rant about whatever.

Matt was the only one who noticed that no matter what Mello was playing, he always kept his eyes glued to Near.

A short while later, Matt was bored. He turned off his GameBoy and stood up.

"I'm going to the living room so I can play my PS2, all right?" He called out. Mello's blue eyes glanced to him for two seconds before flickering back to Near. Near just waved his hand and continued to talk. Matt rolled his eyes and walked out, closing the door to Mello's room firmly.

"Is he finally gone?" Near asked, his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. It had been two months already since L and Beyond told him to hang out with Mello...

"Yes, he's gone." Mello confirmed a few seconds later. Near laughed.

"You know, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say that L, Beyond, and Matt are trying to play matchmakers."

"I thought that as well, but Near's apparent hatred for me discouraged that idea." Mello said uninterestedly, moving his Transformer to fly. Near turned so he was laying on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, watching Mello as he played. Mello ignored him for a few seconds before setting his Transformer down. "It is unsettling for someone to just stare at me. Would Near like to play as well?" Before Near could answer, there was a yell from down the hall.

"Aw, shit. Matt's in trouble." Near pushed himself up and sighed. "Be right back, ok, kid?" Mello blinked at him before nodding slowly. Near ran to the door and opening, glanced at Mello. "I'll play with you, all right?" Mello blinked before allowing a small smile to grace his face. Near smiled back before slamming the door shut. As soon as he did, Mello crawled to the closet where he kept a few personal belongings and pulled out a white guitar that was decorated with blue vines at the edges.

"_To remind me of my baby, no matter what._" Was the reason his mother gave as she ruffled his four-year-old hair with a pale hand and smiled at him. He remembered beaming up at her. A song came on the radio, and his mother had smiled. "_Oh, I love this song._"

"_You've only heard it once, Mama._" He pointed out. His mother sighed happily.

"_That's not the point, baby._" She said. "_There are some songs that you hear once and you remember for lifetime._"

A few days later, she died. His father, in anger and depression, abandoned Mihael just a few days before his birthday (which was about a week after his mother died). Mello held his mother's guitar gently. Down the hall, Mello could still hear the sounds of the fight. Figuring he had a while until Near came back, he strummed the strings softly. As he strummed, he thought: Can I still play?

He hadn't played in so long, but he was a genius. His mother had taught him a lot before she died. Sighing slightly, he thought of his mother's favorite song.

"_Beauty Queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself.  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else._" He strummed harder and closed his eyes, imagining his mother, laying on her bed, laughing as she explained the 'magic' of songs (as she called it).

"_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door.  
I've had you so many times but  
Somehow, I want more._" He strummed a little harder and shut his eyes, remembering the song from the radio and what his mother taught him. It was simple, but it was also a little complicated---emotions were never really his thing, and his mother tried hard to get him to _feel_ the music. He was trying to remember that.

"_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while.  
And she will be loved.  
She will be loved._" Down the hall, the fight continued. Mello continued to drown out the fight with his music. He took a deep breath and imagined that he was four once again, his mother laying in her bed as he sat next to her, playing a small guitar for her as she taught him to play.

"_Tap on my window, knock on my door,  
I wanna make you feel beautiful.  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
Doesn't matter anymore.  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies,  
It's compromise that moves us along, yea.  
My heart is full, my door's always open  
You come any time you want._" He remembered, after she died, his first day at Wammy's. There was an entrance exam to get in, and he had beaten the score that had been in place for two years by at least three points. People had been congratulating him the entire first day, and he shied away from them, not used to the contact or the praise. People labelled him as a 'emotionless robot' and though he minded a little then, it didn't phase him when they called him that any longer.

"_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while.  
And she will be loved.  
She will be loved.  
She will be loved.  
She will be loved._" Mello felt something stirring his his heart as he played, and strummed just that much harder. Down the hall, the fight stopped, but Mello didn't hear it. He continued to play. Behind him, the door opened silently and Near entered quietly.

"_I know where you hide,  
Alone in your car.  
The wonderful things that make you  
Who you are.  
I know that 'good-bye' means  
Nothing at all,  
Comes back and makes me  
Catch her every time she falls.  
Yea._" Near was silent as he watched Mello. The younger boy looked almost serene, playing the guitar and singing. It made Near smile at the smaller, paler boy gently.

"_Knock on my window, knock on my door,  
I wanna make you feel beautiful.  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Oh, look for the girl with the broken smile.  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while,  
And she will be loved.  
She will be loved.  
She will be loved.  
She will be loved._" Mello strummed the guitar to the end of the song, repeating some of the words and ending with the last thing he remembered saying softly as his mother was being buried.

"_Try so hard to say goodbye._" He stopped slowly and sighed, touching the white guitar softly. There was a soft applause and Mello tilted his head in the direction of the noise.

"Bravo, Mello." He turned his head when he heard Near's voice.

"I wasn't aware that Near was listening. I thought he was fighting the boys who were picking on Matt." Near sat down next to him.

"Those guys weren't so hard to fight." Mello noticed Near's hands again but chose not to say anything, instead twirling his hair with his fingers.

"Near gets in too many fights." Near smiled.

"Doesn't matter." He touched the guitar softly. "She's beautiful. How'd you manage to get her?"

"It belonged to my mother." Mello said softly. Near instantly withdrew his hand. "She taught me how to play before she died."

"Oh." Was all Near said. Mello shrugged.

"She was a very nice woman, my mother. I miss her terribly sometimes." Near looked at Mello out of the corner of his eye as Mello carefully placed the guitar back in his closet. "Come on, Near. I want to play with my Transformers. Will you play with me?"

"Sure, kid." Near smiled, taking Mello's offered Transformer.


	6. Chapter 6

"_How are things going?_" Matt leaned against the wall by the phone and slid down.

"Better." He said. "I mean, I dunno what happened. A few days ago, I went to play the PS2 and a buncha kids started giving me crap. I couldn't hold them all off---besides, video games and hacking things are more my forte than physical shit. Anyway, Near came and saved my sorry ass, and he went back to the room. I played for about three hours before I beat my game, and with nothing new to play, I went back to the room. Near and Mello were on the floor, and Near was _playing_ with Mello. Playing. With Transformers, and blocks. He was actually having a good time with it, Beyond."

"_And since then?_" L came on the phone and Matt smirked.

"Since then, Mello and Near haven't been apart. Like I said, I wasn't there. I dunno what happened." He pulled out a PSP and started playing. "So that's it."

"_Mail, stop playing that PSP now._" With a sigh (how does Beyond do that every single time? It really made Matt wonder...), Matt turned off the PSP and shoved it back in his pocket. Scratching at his goggles, Matt leaned his head against the wall. "_Tell us, does Nate seem to be having better feelings towards Mihael?_"

"Dude, Beyond, Near's had 'better feelings' towards Mello for about a year." Matt snorted.

"_What about Mello? Does he have better feelings towards Near?_"

"L, they won't allow themselves to be separated. Not even at lights-out. Near sneaks into Mello's room and ends up sleeping in there." A sudden CRASH! brought Matt's attention to the library. "Shit. I gotta go. Be safe, you two." He muttered, ignoring the protests to his swearing and hanging up the phone. Shoving his hands down his pockets, Matt strolled casually into the library.

"You all right, Mels?" He heard. Peeking around a bookshelf, Matt instantly knew why---the tower of books that Near and Mello had been building had come down, most of the books landing on the smaller albino.

"I'm fine, Near. And my name is Mello." Near ignored Mello.

"Are ya sure?"

"I'm positive, Near." Mello told him. "My name is Mello." Near rolled his eyes and pulled Mello up.

"I meant, are ya sure you're fine?" Near told him. Mello blinked.

"Of course I am sure, Near. Why wouldn't I be?" Near smirked and looked down at the books.

"Now we gotta pick 'em all up." They started, Mello muttering calculations under his breath. Matt watched them quietly. When they finished, Mello looked up at Near.

"I have figured out the reason for the sudden collapse of the tower, Near." He informed him. Near raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you have, kid." Near said. Mello let a trace of a scowl cross over his face, but Matt managed to catch something in Mello's eyes that made him smile and sneak off.

* * *

A few days later, Matt was sitting on Near's bed while Mello and Near bickered quietly (who knew Near could do anything quietly) over whether or not being born 'normal' (normal being a stupid kid like they were supposed to be, instead of the super-smart-ass-kids they actually were) was a good thing or a bad thing. It was a few days after their tests, the ones that were given every year to decide the rankings of the kids (the ones that Mello creamed everyone on), and Matt paused his game to watch as Near made a point.

"But not being smart means more time for innocence." He said.

"The longer one holds onto innocence like that, the harsher reality sets in on them." Mello argued back. Near opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped.

"Shit!" Matt hissed, his precious PSP slipping from his grasp. Before it hit the floor, Near (with awesome reflexes) grabbed the PSP. Matt sighed in relief. "Thanks, man."

"This looks new." Near commented lightly. Matt's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Near, give it back." He said. Near ignored him and flipped the PSP around slowly, looking it over. "Near..."

"As a matter of fact, I think it _is_ new." Near said. "Where'd you get the money for this, Matt?" Matt pushed himself off the bed and attempted to grab his PSP. Near jumped off the floor and moved to the other side of the room quickly.

"Near, c'mon man!" Matt cried, running over. Near moved to the corner, and Matt managed to trap him there. "Cough it up, man."

"Shit..." Near muttered, realizing too late he was trapped. He looked over Matt's shoulder to see Mello sitting on the floor, staring at them with his surprising blue eyes while twirling his hair. Smirking as he got an idea, Near pulled his arm back slightly. Matt's eyes widened.

"Near, don't you---"

"Mello, catch!" Near called, throwing the PSP over Matt's shoulder. Letting out a startled cry, Matt whirled around.

"Wha---?" Mello blinked, caught off-guard, as Matt's PSP came flying towards him. It landed safely in his lap (to Matt's relief) and he picked it up gingerly. Matt threw himself towards the albino.

"Cough it up, Mels!" He said, reaching for Mello. Mello, unsure of what to do, curled up into a ball. He heard a THUNK! and when he looked up, he saw Matt on the floor, Near in between the two of them. Near grinned at Mello.

"Come on, kid." He said, grinning. Mello blinked at him. Without waiting for a response, Near lunged forward and grabbed Mello, picking him up easily. Mello let out a startled cry, wrapping his arms instinctively around Near's neck as Matt stood up.

"Near!" He roared. Near simply laughed and ran out of the room, Mello in his arms.

"Coming through!" Near called to the people moving out of their way, somehow managing to move Mello to his back. He jumped over a few people, coming to a short stop at the top of the stairs.

"Near..." Mello said softly.

"Mels, give it back!" Mello closed his eyes and buried his face in Near's neck, inwardly smiling when he noted that Matt wasn't actually as angry as he sounded, and was really just more annoyed.

"Near, where are we going?" Mello asked against Near's blonde hair as they more or less flew (after practically tripping) down the stairs.

"No clue." Near panted slightly, running down the hall of the second floor. "Just getting away from Matt."

"Near!" Matt yelled from the top of the stairs. Near ignored him, laughing breathlessly as they approached a corner.

"Near, look out!" Mello cried quietly, a few seconds too late. They came to a sudden stop, knocking someone over. Matt heard the crash as he stomped down the stairs.

"Near, if my PSP is broken I will kill you!" He yelled. Near ignored him.

"Are you all right, Mels?" He asked, pulling the paler boy up. Mello blinked.

"Mello." He corrected. "I'm fine." Near nodded once, smiling.

"I'm really sorry." He said, turning to the person he knocked down. Near blinked in surprise. "L?" L looked up, amusement in his eyes.

"Well, it spares me the trouble of looking for the two of you." He said, standing easily and placing his thumb in his mouth. Matt came stomping around the corner.

"Near, if---" He blinked, slightly surprised. "L. Hey."

"Hello, Matt." L said easily. Silently, Mello stood and handed Matt his PSP. Matt took it with a smirk.

"I'll be in the room if you need me." He said, turning away. "See you later, L." L nodded once in Matt's direction before turning to Near and Mello.

"I want the two of you in Roger's office now, please." He said. With a soft sigh, Mello nodded and started walking, pulling Near with him.


	7. Chapter 7

L sat before them, placing sugar cubes on the rim of his tea cup as usual. Mello and Near sat in the chairs in front of Roger's desk, Near shifting nervously in his seat.

"What is it, L?" He finally asked. L smiled mysteriously as his sugar cubes landed in his cup.

"Watari, Beyond, and I have recieved the results for the yearly tests." He informed them, stirring his drink-turning-to-sludge. Mello tilted his head to the side, waiting, as Near fidgeted some more.

"Well?" He finally burst out, jumping slightly in his seat. L smiled at him and lifted his drink.

* * *

Matt looked up from his PSP as a knock was heard on his door.

"Yea, come in." He called. The door opened as Matt went back to his game. "That was fast. What did L say?"

"Lawliet is informing Mihael and Nate of the scores." Matt looked up and blinked.

"Oh, Beyond. How've ya been?" Beyond smiled.

"Fine, Mail. And yourself?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Just got my damn PSP back from the dynamic duo." He muttered sarcastically. "Damn Near got Mello to team up with him."

"This is a good thing, yes?" Beyond asked, pulling a chair up and sitting in it in his usual crouching position, much like his brother's.

"I guess." Matt blinked. "Since you mentioned the test scores..."

"You have placed high, as usual, Mail." Matt blinked.

"How high?" He asked suspiciously. Beyond grinned.

"Second." Matt blinked, then groaned.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled. "And we had gotten so far, too..."

* * *

"The purpose of the tests are to moniter how much you know." Lawliet said. "There are the usual subjects: mathamatics, science, language, etc., etc." He drank from his teacup and continued. "There are the more...unusual subjects: past cases, police and FBI files, newer cases that are exceedingly simple."

"We know this, dammit!" Near yelled. "Just tell us who's number one til next year!" Lawliet smiled his mysterious smile.

"Well, your friend Matt has been bumped to second this year." Near froze and, after a few seconds, fell back into his seat with a shocked look on his face. He didn't even hear what Lawliet had been saying afterwords. Six words repeated in his head.

'_Matt has been bumped to second...Matt has been bumped to second...Matt has been bumped to second..._'

Near was unaware of the shaking he was doing until a pale hand covered his own. Blinking out of his stupor, he looked down at big, bright blue eyes. Bright blue eyes that had been a depressing dull a few months before...

'_Is this my price?_' Near thought stupidly, still staring at Mello, blinking again when he saw faint tendrils of concern lacing the albino's eyes. '_I'm forced to help my crush---_' because by that point pretty much everyone at Wammy's knew and it was pointless to hide it from himself '_---and I get dropped from second to third? What a sick joke._'

"L was still speaking, Near." Mello said softly, not moving his hand. Near blinked.

"I know." He said softly, his larger hand covering Mello's. Lawliet watched silently, fascination in his eyes. Near sighed. "I suppose it goes without saying then, that Mels---Mello," he corrected when Mello's hand tightened slightly on his, "is number one again this year?"

"That assumption would be---" Near ignored him, ruffling Mello's hair playfully.

"Congrats, kid, on the test... and on actually getting me to like you enough to not beat the crap out of you." He said, forcing a smile. Mello frowned lightly and reached up, taking his hand and pulling Near to sit down again. Near had not realized he had even gotten up.

"L was still speaking, Near." He scolded softly. "It is rude to interrupt our mentor." Near smirked.

"Right. Sorry, L." He addressed the pale insomniac before him.

"As I had been saying, the assumption that Mello is once again number one, while correct, is not entirely accurate." Lawliet said. Near frowned.

"If it's correct, but not accurate---" Near started, frowning. "That means..."

"For the first time in Wammy's history," Lawliet smiled. "Mello and Near have had the same scores of 99.99% on every subject." Mello and Near simply blinked at first.

"So, what?" Near said finally. "We gotta do a retake?"

"No, that would require too much effort, both on the two of you and the rest of Wammy's staff." Lawliet said, waving a dismissal. "With the way the two of you have been getting along lately, I'm sure there's no problem in sharing the number one position for a year, don't you think?"

Near couldn't think. He faintly heard Mello say something to Lawliet, but he couldn't hear what was said.

He and Mello had _tied_? Like, same score and everything? A small part of his brain thought back to when they studied together...

"We _tied_?" He gasped out. Near realized that they were in the hallway headed to his room when Mello's hand began to shake. Concerned---if he could barely think straight, how must Mello feel?---Near turned to him to find Mello's blue eyes hidden under silver locks of hair, his free hand over his mouth. "Mello?" Mello didn't respond and Near's eyes widened. "Mels?" Mello looked up, and Near saw amusement sparkling in the blue eyes of Wammy's prodigy.

Correction, one of Wammy's prodigies.

"Near, you have the strangest responses." Mello said, biting his lip to hold back a smile. Near noticed this, and couldn't help what he did next.

Maybe it finally sunk in that he and Mello were now equals. Maybe he had lost his mind---lost it when Lawliet mentioned that Matt was second. Maybe he was just excited. Maybe he was ready for something he hadn't planned. Maybe it was because, as Near, he felt that physical was the best way to get things across for a majority of things.

Whatever the reason, in the middle of Wammy's hallway, Near pushed Mello up against the closest wall, and proceeded to stick his tongue in Mello's mouth as far in as it would go.


	8. Chapter 8

Mello made a small noise in protest, surprise in his eyes. Near pulled away, both boys breathing heavily, until what he did set in. Eyes widening, Near dropped Mello. Mello landed on the floor, but he didn't say anything as he stared at Near.

"Near, don't---" Matt cut himself off as he noticed Mello on the floor, saw Near staring at the blue-eyed albino in a mixture of shock and horror. Beyond came in behind him.

"Mihael. Nate." He said coolly, casually. "What seems to be the problem?" Near finally tore his gaze from the surprise-filled blue eyes that were normally so blank, so emotion-less. He looked at Matt, at Beyond, back at Mello.

"Near!" Matt cried as Near turned on his heel and ran down the hall. They heard a door open and shut, and Matt shook his head. "Dammit!" He yelled again, throwing his fist into the wall. "Mello, what the hell happened?"

"I..." Mello panted, eyes staring after Near, the surprise disappearing. "He..." Mello shook his head and finally turned to face Matt. "Near kissed me." Matt blinked. "Near kissed me." Mello curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Near kissed me. Near kissed me." He repeated it like a mantra, as if he was trying to understand it.

Something hit Matt, and he knelt down beside him.

"Did..." Matt paused when Mello looked up at him.

"Does Near..." Mello tilted his head in the direction Near left. "Does Near regret doing it?" Matt blinked.

"Uh, what?" Mello placed his cheek on his legs.

"Does Near regret kissing me?" He repeated. "That's the normal response, correct? If one regrets something, they run away. So that they don't have to face the problem they created." Matt looked up at Beyond.

"Tell him, Matt." Beyond said. "I need to speak with Lawliet, and Mail knows Nate better than Beyond does anyway." With that, Beyond slunk towards the office that held L and his black sludge. Matt shook his head after Beyond and turned back to Mello.

"Look, Mels."

"Mello." Mello corrected. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Mel_lo_." He repeated forcefully. "Do you regret Near kissing you?" Mello turned to him before glancing at the floor.

"A few months ago..." Mello muttered slowly. "A few months ago, I would have said yes. I would not have wanted Near kissing me." Matt looked at him. "Near would not want to be kissing me anyway."

"How about now?" Matt asked, ignoring the fact that the blue-eyed albino had been completely ignorant of his best friend's crush. "When he kissed you now---"

"I was caught off-guard." Mello stated blankly. Matt blinked at him. "I was caught off-guard and it was an unfair advantage towards Near." Matt shook his head.

"Let's go find this idiot." Matt said, standing up and holding a hand to help Mello up.

A few months ago, Mello would have given Matt a blank look. Mello would've ignored Matt's outstretched hand and slowly pulled himself up. Matt wouldn't have offered to help Mello up to begin with, and would've just yelled at the albino to hurry up and get his lazy ass off the floor.

All that had changed over the past few months, and Mello took Matt's hand, allowing himself to be pulled up.

* * *

Near sat by himself under a tree, staring over at the orphanage that was Wammy's. A petite girl sat herself beside him.

"Mello and Matt are looking for you, Near." She said.

"I know."

"Mello wants to talk to you, badly." Near buried his head in his knees.

"I know."

"Then don't just sit there!" She snapped, standing up. "Go find him and talk to him!"

"I---" Near sighed. "All right." He stood up and walked into the orphanage again, hands in his pockets as he thought.

* * *

Near pulled Mello out of his room and dragged him towards his own, ignoring Matt's surprised yells. Mello didn't struggle, just allowed himself to be pulled. When they reached Near's room, he shut the door and dropped Mello.

"Hello, Near." Mello said calmly. "Does Near wish to speak with me?"

"Obviously!" Near snapped. "Look, I was---when I kissed you earlier..."

"I was not aware Near was so uncomfortable with the idea." Mello commented, twirling his hair. "As such, I will take my leave and keep it in mind." As he stood up, Near pushed him down.

"Don't move." He hissed. Then he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Look, what I meant was, when I did it earlier, I didn't really think of you. I was more---"

"Near's reasoning doesn't really matter." Mello said, standing up again. "Near kissed me, and it wasn't a big issue until Near decided to 'take off', as Matt so eloquently put it." He walked to the door, pausing by Near. "If it helps," Mello muttered quietly, "I was not all the upset by the idea of Near kissing me. As a matter of fact," and here he turned slightly red, and stuck his finger in his hair, twirling silver locks. "I would have very much enjoyed it if I were not taken off-guard by something like that again." Before he could say anything else, Near leaned forward and kissed him again, softer this time.

Mello reached up and wrapped his arm around Near's neck, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Here's to our success." L stated, raising a teacup of sludge. Beyond Birthday did the same, and Matt raised his PSP without looking up from the screen. "As we are successful, I see no reason to continue the way we are." L concluded, reaching over and shutting off the screen in front of them. The image of Mello and Near kissing disappeared. "Beyond, Matt, I think we will be able to take the cameras out of the rooms by tomorrow evening."

"Finally." Matt sighed in relief. "All the cameras around Wammy's was starting to freak me out. Seriously."


End file.
